


Runny

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [21]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choking, Crying, Gross, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Cum comes out of Mingi's nose.
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Runny

Mingi's throat had been plugged by so much cock that day that breathing felt like a privilege. He gulped every breath made available to him in the gaps between gratefully.

There was something to be said about the oxygen deprivation, leaving his body feeling heavy and his head feeling light, abuzz with euphoria. He didn't quite have his wits about him to think of it in terms that involved more than two syllables however, and even that was being generous. The most prevalent thoughts were monosyllabic, consisting primarily of, "cock" and "cum" with his throat crammed with dick and his belly full of semen.

His current partner plugged his nose while stuffing his throat. It was fighting instinct that had Mingi push back on the man's thighs, his own body craving oxygen regardless of his waning consciousness' indifference. He hadn't been aware of when the deposit was actually made, only that it went down the wrong pipe as his partner stepped back and left him to choke.

The hacking coughs were body-wracking, hindered intakes with the blockage, violent spasms of his diaphragm in hopes of expelling it. He felt the sting in his throat burn up to his sinuses, tissues inflamed and beginning to produce mucus.

When he breathed out of his nose, snot fell in thick, slow streams. He wiped it away with his hands. Pulling back his fingers he saw the white, realized the mucus was loosened with the mixed in semen coming up his airway.

The crying caused a feedback loop, making his throat burn worse, making his eyes sting more, making more of the semen-mucus mixture run out of his nose in a heavy stream until it ran clear.

Once that fit was done, he breathed deep, finally feeling that his chest no longer stuttered with the need to cough. He looked up at the next waiting and hard cock that had been patient enough with his physical limitations. He took one more breath and opened his mouth again.

**Author's Note:**

> needed to get this out of my system once and for all


End file.
